Jackson Wang
Perfil *'Nombre:' 잭슨 / Jackson *'Nombre real:' 王嘉尔 / Jackson Wang *'Nombre cantonés:' 王嘉爾 / Wang Ga Yi *'Nombre chino:' 王嘉爾 / Wang Jia E *'Nombre coreano:' 왕가이 / Wang Ga I *'Nombre japonés:' ワン・ガイ / Wan Gai *'Nombre inglés:' 왕잭슨 / Wang Jackson *'Profesión:' Cantante, rapero, actor, MC, compositor,deportista y letrista. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28-Marzo-1994(23 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hong Kong, China. *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 63 kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O. *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: Perro. *'Agencia: ' JYP Entertainment Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) Cameo Ep.3 * Dream Knight (2015) Anuncios * '''2017: Fendi * 2017: Calvin Klein (junto a Jinyoung y Somi) * 2017: Pepsi Cola * 2017: Midea Fridge * 2017: Cass Light Programas de TV *(ZJTV) Keep Running (19.05.2017, como invitado) *Go Fridge (2015-2017, MC oficial) *KWAVE U (14.02.17) *Crime Scene (2016-2017, cast regular) *Fresh Sunday (2016) *(MBC) Real Men (2016) ** Jackson y Ahn Hyo Seob "Especial chuseok" ** (MBC) Celebrity Bromance (2016, junto a Joo Heon) *(tvN) SNL Korea (09.04.16) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (como MC) *(JTBC) Where Is My Friend's Home (junto a BamBam) *(SBS) Star King (05.01.2016, junto a Hani y Hyerin de EXID) *(KBS) Dream Team (07.11.2015) *Real Hero (9/10/15) *(JTBC) Laws of the Jungle (11.09.2015 al TBA) *(KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (28.07.2015) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (07.07.2015, invitado especial junto a Mark) *(SBS) Inkigayo (2015, como MC) *(tvN) Problematic Men (23.04.2015) *Comedy Big League (07.03.2015) *(MBC) World Changing Quiz Show (07.03.2015) *(MBC)' 'Weekly Idol (25.02.2015, junto a Big Byung y Chamsonyeo) *(SBS) Einstein (21.02.2015) Ep. 1 y 2 *(Arirang TV) After School Club (11.02.2015, especial MC, junto a Mark) *(JTBC) Dating Alone (31.01.2015) *(KBS) Happy Together (22.01.2015) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.2014, junto a Big Byung) *(Mnet) M! Countdown Christmas Especial - MC Especial (25.12.2014, junto a JB y Jin Young) *(MBC) Radio Star (17.12.2014) *(SBS) Star King (13.12.2014, junto a Jin Young y Yu Gyeom) *(MBC Every1) Hitmaker Season 2 (12.12.2014) *(KBS) Vitamin (10.12.2014) *(SBS) Star King (06.12.2014, junto a Jin Young y Yu Gyeom) *(SBS) Roommate (21.09.2014, segunda temporada) *(SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Young Jae) *(SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Jin Young y Young Jae) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (09.04.2014, especial MC, junto a Mark) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (02.07.2014, junto a Mark) *(SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Mark y Jin Young) *(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.2014, junto a Mark) *Simply Kpop (25.07.14, como especial MC) *(MBC Every1) Hitmaker (29.07.14 - 19.08.2014) *(MBC) Hello! Stranger (08.09.2014) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto a Big Byung) *(MBC) Quiz to Change the World (14.06/21.06/12.07/19.07/09.08/16.08/16.09 2014, junto a Junior) *(Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, BamBam y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *(MBC) C-Radio "Idol True Colors" Ep.50 junto a Young Ji y BamBam (28.03.15) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date Radio junto a Young Ji (04.11.14) *(Arirang Radio) Music Access junto a Mark (02.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Star Date, junto a Mark y BamBam (10.07.14) *(MBC) WGM TV junto a Mark y BamBam (2014) *(MBC) Simsimtapa junto a BamBam (30.01.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM junto a Mark, BamBam y Yu Gyeom (28.01.2014) Vídeos Musicales *'2016:' Unnies - Shut Up *'2015: 'Amber - Shake that Brass (feat. TaeYeon) Colaboraciones *'2015:' Baek A Yeon (feat. Jackson) - Shouldn’t Have… (SBS, Inkigayo) *'2015:' Jun. K (2PM) - True Swag (feat. Jackson & Mark) (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2015: Cheetah & Kangnam - My Type (feat. Jackson) (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2014: Sunmi - Full Moon (feat. Jackson) (KBS, Musik Bank Especial) * 2014: Jia & Fei (miss A) - Tell Me (feat. Jackson) (JYP Nation ONE MIC Concert Hong Kong) * 2014: Baek Ji Young - My Ear's Candy (feat. Jackson & JB) (Mnet, M! Countdown 10th Anniversary) *'2014:' 15& - Can't Hide It (feat. Jackson) *'2014:' Sunmi - Frozen in Time (feat. Jackson) Composiciones *'2014:' Letrista: 그냥 오늘 밤 (Just Tonight) - Álbum "Identify" *'2015: '''Rap: ''Back To Me - Mini Álbum Just Right *'2015:' Rap: 느낌이 좋아 (Feel So Good) - Mini Álbum "MAD" *'2015:' Rap: GOOD ''- Mini Álbum "MAD" *'2015:' Rap: ''Tic Tic Tok ''- Mini Álbum "MAD" *'2015: Rap: 고백송 (Confession Song) ''- Mini Álbum ''MAD Winter Edition *'''2016: '''Rap: ''Encore - ''Single JYP NATION 'Encore *'2016:' Letrista: Boomx3 - Álbum "FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE" *'2016: '''Rap: ''No Jam" - Álbum "FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE" *'2017:'Letrista: "Out" - "Álbum "FLIGHT LOG: ARRIVAL" *'2017: '''Letrista: "拜托了冰箱 (Go Fridge Theme Song)"-OTP del programa "Go Fridge". Premios *'(2014) SBS Entertainment Awards: Male Newcomer Award (Roommate) *(2014) SBS Entertainment Awards: Favourite Couple (con Heo Young Ji)(Roommate) *('2015) Soompi Awards: '''Best Variety Star * '(2015) Allkpop Awards: Rising Male Star *'(2017)Weibo Awards:' Popular artist of the year *'(2017) Weibo Awards:' Variety Star of the Year in China *'(2017) Weibo Sina:' #1 Influencer Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: GOT7 ** Posición: Rapero principal y Bailarín. *** Entrenamiento: Dos años y medio. *'Educación:' **'Secundaria:' American International School (Hong Kong). *'Familia:' Padres (Ricky y Evelyn Wang), hermano mayor (Winston Wang), sobrina (Aimee Wang). *'Idiomas (Poliglota):' Cantonés (Lengua materna), Coreano (Fluido), Mandarín (Fluido), Shanghainés (Fluido), Inglés (Fluido), Japonés (Intermedio), Tailandés (Básico), Francés (Básico). *'Lema:'"La salud siempre va primero". *'Pasatiempos:' Bailar y rapear, jugar baloncesto y montar en skate. *'Película favorita:' Miracle in Cell No. 7 *'Especialidad:' Artes Marciales, hacer beatboxing y el esgrima. *'Artistas favoritos:' Taeyang y Chris Brown. *'Amigos: 'Rap Monster (BTS), SinB (GFRIEND), Joo Heon (MONSTA X), Jessi, Tzuyu (TWICE), Sungjae (BTOB). *'Mejores Amigos:' Hani (EXID), Jin Young (GOT7),Heo Young Ji , Mark (GOT7) y BamBam (GOT7). *'Comida favorita:' Dimsum, queso, chocolate, carbonara, pollo y pizza. * Tipo Ideal: Una chica deportista que cuide de su cuerpo con piel bronceada. *''' Apodo Favorito:' Wang Puppy * '''Color favorito:' Negro *Las fans de Jackson se hacen llamar individualmente "Jacky". *Jackson era un deportista representativo nacional en Hong Kong con el esgrima. En 2011 ganó el primer lugar en los Asia Junior and Cadet Fencing Championship (Competencia Nacional de Esgrimistas Junior). *Viene de una familia deportista. Su padre era el entrenador del el equipo nacional de Esgrima en Hong Kong y su madre fue medallista de Oro en el Campeonato Mundial de Gimnasia. Su hermano mayor también fue deportista cuando joven. *Jackson fue el primer trainee Hongkonés de JYPE. *Jackson se unió de JYP al ser el participante ganador de las audiciones en Hong Kong. *De todos los extranjeros en GOT7, a Jackson fue al que le costó más aprender coreano. Sin embargo, ahora es el que mejor lo habla, tanto así que las personas piensan que es coreano al principio. *Dice que aunque parezca alguien que solo le gusta bromear, también tiene un lado serio. *Jackson dice que su relación con Jin Young, es más profunda de lo que piensan los fans. Al mismo tiempo Jin Young dijo una vez que Jackson era su mejor amigo. Ellos se llaman a sí mismos "Wang Gae" y "Park Gae" (Wang Puppy y Park Puppy/Cachorro Wang y Cachorro Park). *Al final del variety show de Got7 I★GOT7, Jackson fue declarado el rey de los programas de variedades en el grupo. *Apareció en la primera temporada de "Hitmaker" como parte de la banda "Big Byung" bajo el nombre de "Wang Kong". *SinB de GFRIEND y Jackson se volvieron amigos después de participar juntos en Weekly idol *Jackson y Sungjae de BTOB se volvieron amigos luego de ser compañeros en "Hitmaker" *Jackson y Hani de EXID se hicieron amigos luego de ir a la jungla en Nicaragua en el programa "Law of the Jungle". Jackson cuidó de Hani y hasta vigiló los alrededores mientras que ella iba al baño, por lo que su amistad se hizo estrecha. *Jackson y Tzuyu de TWICE se volvieron amigos ya que ambos son de China y pertenecen a la misma agencia. Se puede ver como Jackson cuida de Tzuyu en el programa "A Look at Myself" de KBS. *Jackson y Younji, ex-integrante de KARA, se volvieron amigos luego de vivir en la casa de "Roommate", donde se peleaban todo el tiempo. Luego de encontraron en la temporada 2 de "Hitmaker". *Fue MC invitado a Weekly Idol por Hani a Weekly Idol en la edición de "Invita a tus Mejores Amigos". *Fue el compañero de baile de SinB (GFRIEND) en los MAMA 2016. *Jackson cree parecerse a Squirtle. *Aunque la gente lo reconoce por su anteriormente cabello rubio, se puede ver que lo prefiere con su color natural castaño. *En el reality de Got7 "Hard Carry" producido por Mnet le hicieron pruebas de personalidad a los integrantes de Got7. Los resultados de Jackson fueron que era la persona más extrovertida del grupo con un alto indice de 13, y que al ser alguien que se emociona rápido, la gente lo tendía a malinterpretar pensando que era atrevido o molesto. Sin embargo, su forma de actuar era sincera. El psicólogo también indicó que sus resultados marcaban como una persona altamente inteligente, que se podía desenvolver en varios campos profesionales sin problemas. *En Marzo de 2017, Jackson tuvo un colapso durante una Fanmeeting lo que lo llevó a estar en descanso durante la mayoría de las promociones del Álbum "FLIGHT LOG: ARRIVAL". Sus fans volvieron viral el hashtag en Twitter "#GetwellsoonJackson" para expresar sus buenos deseos. *Jackson es considerado uno de los Top MCs en China. *Jackson considera a J.Y. Park como a un padre en Corea y a He Jiong como un padre en China, ya que ambos lo han ayudado a crecer profesionalmente y como persona. *Su primera canción como solista, "拜托了冰箱 (Go Fridge Theme Song)", lanzada a finales de abril de 2017, llegó a ser el single #1 en QQ China. Jackson le expresó su agradecimiento a sus fans por medio de Instagram. *Se lleva bien con Jun (1996) y con The8 de SEVENTEEN. *Es el nuevo modelo de Fendi Rome:"Peekaboo China", que es una campaña de ropa y de caridad de la marca Fendi. Enlace *Jackson Instagram Oficial Galería Jackson Wang1.jpg Jackson Wang2.jpg Jackson Wang-3.jpg 10481331 566505243482322 4316404022450854522 n.jpg 20959h1.jpg Jackson Wang6.jpg Jackson Wang07.jpg Jackson 7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CRapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1994